The Adventures of Lily Evans and James Potter
by TaraCullen1
Summary: This story is about James Potter and Lilly Evans while they were still at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, VICTORIA AND SUE ARE MINE

Chapter 1

Lily POV

"Awe come on Sev, let's just leave. You know how I despise Crabbe and Goyle." I whispered at Severus. "And please, do you have to make fun of James like that?"

A smirk spread across Severus's face. "Awe, come on Lily, it's fun teasing them. And I just saw you laugh a while ago. So you can't deny that you didn't find it funny." He told me.

"Okay fine Sev, but do you have to use such dark magic? Those spells are creepy." I muttered.

It was a bright and sunny day. We were out on the lawn in front of the school; classes had just finished for the day. I had met up with Severus after my final class and we walked outside. That's where we were now; hiding behind the big tree near the school watching Severus play tricks on James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

I watched Severus with curiosity as he muttered a spell. I glanced back over towards the others and saw James's pant's fall down. "Sev!" I shouted horrified that he would do something like that. "Stop it now!" I demanded.

Sev shook his head.

I don't know why I stuck with Severus Snape. He was a pale boy with greasy black hair that fell past his chin. He was cute, but he hung out with the worst friends imaginable; especially Crabbe and Goyle. I hadn't the foggiest idea what he saw in them. I personally thought they were stupid, and he could have found some better friends. However, Sev would never agree to make new friends no matter how much I begged him too.

Sirius and Remus were now laughing at James who was pulling up his pants. James's face had turned a bright shade of red. I felt sorry for him especially since Severus had started picking on him. It never used to be like this until recently. Quite frankly I blamed it on Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sev, please, come on, let's just go." I begged again.

He spun around fast. "If you want to go, Lily, I'm not stopping you."

I backed away hurt at the tone of his voice. I hadn't expected him to say that, and I especially hadn't expected him to say it so harshly.

I nodded my head. "Very well then, I'll see you later Sev." I said as I turned around to walk away.

Severus sighed. "Lily, wait." I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "I'm sorry alright, but can't I just have some fun every once in awhile. Every single day I'm stuck in that stupid classroom studying the same old stuff. Doesn't it ever get old?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I happen to enjoy it."

His face fell. "How could you enjoy it?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders, "I just do."

Sev shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily, but I'm staying here for now."

I growled in frustration and stomped off towards the castle. I didn't get very far before I was cornered by James.

"Hi, Lily!" he shouted way to loudly.

"Sheesh, Potter! Can you talk any louder?" I complained as I rubbed my ear.

"Sorry." He apologized. "Do you want to go do something? Like, take a walk maybe?" he asked.

My breath hitched. Was James Potter really asking me to go for a walk with him? If Sev knew what he was doing James would be dead. I was off limits.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry James, but Sev would literally kill you if he found out."

His face fell. "Oh, right."

"I really am sorry James, but you know how Severus is." I said.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I do. I can't believe you are still hanging onto him. What do you see in Snape?" he asked me

"Severus is very kind, unlike you!" I spat in his face. "You go trying to steal other people's girlfriends. You should be ashamed."

He nodded his head. "Sorry, Lily, didn't mean to waste your time." He whispered as stormed off into the castle.

Of all people James should have been the one to know that I was off limits. He tried asking me out before and Sev was right behind me; though James didn't realize it at the time, and man did Sev get angry. Sev practically beat the poor boy to death. I would have thought that he had learned his lesson then, but I guess not.

I walked into the castle and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. "Password" the portrait sung. "Dumbledore." I muttered.

"Sorry, but that's not it." The portrait replied.

What how could the password change. It was Dumbledore this morning. "When did it change?" I asked the lady.

"Five minutes ago."

I plopped down on the step in front of the common room trying to figure out the new password. I can't believe that I couldn't figure it out. Usually I was good at these things. I think I tried every word that I could think of, but I didn't have any luck.

I spotted Anne; who was a second year, walk up the stairs and to the portrait. "Fiddlesticks." She said clearly.

"Correct." The lady said.

"Fiddlesticks?" I asked in disbelief. "You've got to be joking me? Fiddlesticks!" I shouted as she let me in the common room.

It was probably very stupid of me to go in the Gryffindor common room since I knew that's where James probably was.

I was right. I spotted James sitting alone in the corner of the room looking very sad. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hi." I whispered.

James looked up from his book. "Oh, so you're talking to me now?" he asked

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"_Sev is a very kind boy unlike you. You should be ashamed of yourself._" He mocked me using a high pitched tone.

My face reddened. "I'm sorry." I told him again. "I just didn't want him to find you talking to me again and I especially didn't want him to beat you up again. I'm sorry that he did that stupid pant thing to you."

He looked up at me. "So you liked that then, eh?" he asked smirking

"Not really, I thought it was a really terrible thing for him to do."

"Please go away Lily and let me just wallow in my own self pity."

I shook my head. "No."

"Come on you're dating Snape. He'll kill me if he even finds out that I've talked to you."

"He won't find out, I swear it." I promised him. "I just can't go on a walk with you, because he might see us."

He nodded his head in understanding. "I know, I'm sorry that I asked. It's just that, well..." He stumbled trying to find the right words.

"Just spit it out." I told him.

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he jumped out of his chair and up to the boy's dormitory before I had time to comment.

I smiled at what he just said. James thought I was beautiful. In the two years that I had been dating Severus he never told me I was beautiful. Not once had he even said that I love you. Now I was really wondering why I stuck with Sev.

My friend Sue walked downstairs and came over towards me. "Hey Lily!" she greeted. "Lily?" she asked again. "Hey!" she shouted trying to snap me out of my little trance. "Earth to Lily, Earth to Lily." She said clapping her hands in front of me.

It worked and I finally shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Welcome back." She grinned.

I blushed. "Sorry Sue." I apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked. "You apologize way to much."

"I'm sorry." I apologized as she gave me "the look" and I busted out laughing. "Sorry." I told her again.

"Lily Evans, now you really must stop that." She told me seriously

I nodded my head trying to hold in the chuckle that was trying to escape my lips.

"Now, spill the beans." She told me.

I glanced at her curiously. "Spill what?" I asked her.

"Awe, come on Lily, the news that you're just dying to tell me."

I grinned again. "James thinks I'm beautiful." I blubbered out.

She stopped smiling. "Lily Evans!" she shouted at me.

I stopped smiling too.

"You are dating Severus Snape. Do you have any idea what he'll do to both you and James if he finds out that you're dating another person?"

"Whoa! hold the phone!" I spat at her. "I never said I was dating him. I only said that he thought I was beautiful."

"Ah, right," Sue muttered. "You just better be careful. I will not have Severus beating up on my best friend."

I nodded my head. "Don't worry Sue, I promise I won't do anything stupid. James just wanted to talk. And besides I felt sorry for him for what Sev did today."

"Ah, yeah, I saw that little stunt he pulled. Poor James, I'll bet he'll be humiliated for life now."

I nodded. "Yeah, and it didn't help that his so called friends were laughing at him."

"But you gotta admit it was pretty funny." She laughed.

"Sue Daniels!" I shouted at her in disgust. "That was not funny." I told her as she tried to wipe the smile off her face.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Now who's the one apologizing?" I grinned.

"Hey now that's really not fair Lily."

"I know." I laughed. "Come on, let's go get a good seat at the table. I'm starving." I told her as I looped my arm into hers and skipped on down to the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, HOWEVER, LIZZIE AND SUE ARE MINE

Chapter 2

James kept following me around after the little encounter we had that day. I have to admit that I did actually like it, though I was worrying constantly that Severus was going to catch James.

We were at breakfast one morning when James came up to me. "Hey Lily," He said quietly. "Do you want to come and sit with me and the guys?"

I almost said yes when I realized that Severus was glaring at me from across the hall. I quickly shook my head and said through my teeth. "Sev, is watching us. I'm sorry James, but it's not a good idea."

He nodded his head in disappointment and walked back over to where Sirius and Remus were sitting.

I could hear his friends trying to cheer him up, they weren't being very quiet about it. "It's alright James, try asking her again next time." I looked at the boys with a panicked expression.

I wanted to tell them to be quiet because I'm pretty sure that Severus was listening; even though he was all the way across the room, he had really good hearing. Plus, I didn't want Sev attacking them after breakfast, which I was sure he would find a way to do.

I ate breakfast rather hurriedly; impatient to get away and go to class where Sev couldn't yell at me for talking to James. But, unfortunately he caught up with me before I was able to leave the great hall.

"Evans!" he shouted. Why was he calling me Evans? I wondered. He never called me by my last name.

"Evans," he called again. "I thought I told you to stay away from that Potter boy!" he shouted.

"Listen here Sev!" I yelled. "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can tell me who I can and cannot see. If I want to talk to James Potter I will talk to James Potter." I spat at his face.

He had a grin on his face that I didn't like. "I don't think so Evans! You will do as I say." He said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the great hall, which I'm sure everyone was watching.

"Ow, Sev, let me go!" I yelled. But his grip on my arm grew tighter and tighter as he dragged me outside. "Sev please you're hurting me." I cried.

Like he cared if he hurt me or not. I don't know why Severus was acting like this, just because I talked to James. It's not like we were kissing or anything, though the thought did cross my mind.

"Severus," I heard someone call. "Let her go!" I looked up through my tear strewn eyes. It was James.

"James, please go away. He'll hurt you." I told him.

James shook his head. "I don't care if he hurts me or not. I will not have him treat you like a piece of garbage."

By this time it seemed like the whole school was gathered to watch the fight. I'm surprised that none of the teachers had come to stop it.

Severus reached his hand out and slapped it across my face. I froze in fear as I rubbed my sore cheek with my free hand. This was not like Severus. Something is not right with him; he would never slap me, would he?

James saw the slap and he was running across the lawn to help me. "I told you to let her go!" he shouted at Sev.

"You don't have any authority over me Potter." Sev said as he dragged me further away from the school.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded "Tell me now!" he just shook his head and kept on walking.

"I'm just going to give you a little taste of your own medicine." He smirked at me.

I was scared. I was scared to the point that I almost needed new pants, which was saying a lot for me. We reached a spot in the forest and Severus threw me on the ground. I groaned in pain as I landed bad on my arm.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard someone shout from across the lawn. It was James again. Will that boy never learn? I thought to myself.

"Reducto!" Severus shouted back. "Sev stop please!" I shrieked. "You'll hurt him."

"Expelliarmus!" James shouted again.

"James, stop it!" I yelled loudly.

"Crucio!" I heard Sev shout. I panicked. "No, Sev! Don't do it!" I yelled.

I heard footsteps running towards us. Something kicked me and hit my head, though I wasn't sure what it was.

"James Potter and Severus Snape, you will both stop this minute!" A loud booming voice called out. It was Professor Dumbledore. He rushed to my side and placed his hand on my forehead. "Miss Evans are you all right?" he asked me.

I nodded my head; at least I thought I was alright.

"Detention I think, Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape." He said as he lifted me up from the ground.

Dumbledore carried me into the school and up to the nurse's office. "Madam, would you please be so kind as to tend to Miss Evans please. I have other important matters to attend to."

The nurse nodded her head. "Of course, professor, lay her on the bed right over there." She gestured.

Dumbledore set me down gently on the bed. "Now miss Evans I will be off to give your attackers a proper punishment."

I went to protest because James wasn't my attacker, but Dumbledore stopped me. "Miss Evans, please try and get some rest." I just nodded my head and lay back on the bed.

Dumbledore left the room quickly. "Now, Miss Evans, is anything hurting?" she asked me poking her fingers at me.

"Just my arm, I think it's broken." I told her quietly.

"You must tell me what happened. I heard quite a ruckus outside." She demanded as she wrapped my arm in a sling and made me drink a really disgusting potion.

I grimaced, I really wasn't looking forward to telling her what happened, but I sighed and told her anyway. "I don't really know why Sev got so angry with me. I was just talking with James." I looked up at the nurse who just nodded for me to continue.

"That's really all there is to the story." I told her. "After Sev saw me talking to James he stopped me and dragged me out to the forest. And the two started fighting." My eyes welled up with tears.

I think the nurse noticed because she held her hands up to silence me. "I've done all I can right now Miss Evans, you just need to rest right now." I nodded my head though I really wasn't tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Things became very tense between Severus and me. He never let me out of his sight after that incident, which was really very annoying. I was forced to walk with him to and from class every day, and I was never allowed to talk to anyone, not even my girlfriends because he was sure that James would come up in one of our conversations.

The only time I was able to talk to someone was when I was in the Gryffindor common room where he couldn't possibly find out that I had talked to someone.

I was sitting on the couch feeling very gloomy and had my nose buried in a book when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up quickly wondering why someone would be trying to talk to me.

Why did it always have to be James? I thought to myself. "How are you holding up?" he asked me, as he walked to the front of the couch and sat down next to me with his hand still on my shoulder.

I just looked at him and started to cry.

James was being very sweet to me. He held out his arms and I collapsed in them, I didn't care who saw me at that point. I was just so tired of crying and so tired of being utterly and completely alone.

"Can't you just dump that prick?" James asked me.

I shook my head in his arms. "I've tried leaving him James, but he won't let me leave. He'll say he'll do the most awful things to you or any of my friends if I try." I sobbed even harder. "And he's even threatened to hurt me." I sobbed into James's arms.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll help you get free. One day; you wait and see." I shot up and looked at him with my red eyes. "No, James please, He'll kill you."

James shook his head. "No he won't, but if he does, then he does. I have to get you out of that relationship, it's tearing you up." I just nodded and he went back to hugging me.

"You know what it is," I whispered. "it's that stupid gang of his." James looked confused. "You know the 'death eaters.'"

That seemed to ring a bell and he nodded in understanding. "You're right," He told me. "ever since he joined he's been acting weirder and weirder. It's almost like he's been imperiused or something.

Shock spread across my face. "You don't think he has, do you?"

James just shrugged. "I don't know, but by the way he's been acting it sure seems like it."

I nodded in agreement. "You better go before someone sees us and blabs to Sev."

James nodded. "Of course, I don't want to cause you any more pain." He told me as he brought his hand to my cheek and brushed it gently. He let his hand linger on my face. "I stand by what I said to you the other day. You're so beautiful." He whispered and got up.

I blushed a deep red. I kind of liked this; James making me blush. Severus never made me blush. It was so sweet.

It was dinner time that evening and Severus was walking me to the great hall. The room was full and there were hardly seats left. Severus walked me; well more like dragged me, to the Gryffindor table. He spotted two seats open and he threw me in the seat so hard that the students sitting next to me looked up at him. "What are you looking at?" he barked.

"If you talk to anyone you'll be sorry." He hissed. "Don't leave until I come back to get you. Understood?"

I nodded my head as he walked back to the Slytherin table. I wasn't hungry so I didn't eat. I just put my head in my hands and started sobbing.

After a few minutes I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I knew it wasn't James because his hand was bigger. I shot my head up afraid that Sev was watching. I looked to my left. It was a small girl who looked to be about eleven years old.

"What are you doing?" I snapped at her. "If Severus sees you touching me he'll kill us both." I told her through my teeth.

She quickly withdrew her hand from my shoulder and looked down at her plate."I'm sorry, I didn't know." She whispered. "It just looked like you could use a friend."

I smiled down at her. "Thanks for trying, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

The girl nodded her head and went to finishing her dinner. It was silent after that.

I heard footsteps coming towards my table. I didn't chance to look back to see who it was. "Let's go, Lily." Sev shouted.

I shook my head. "I'm not finished." I told him realizing how hungry I actually was.

"You will leave when I tell you to leave." He told me.

The little girl next to me spoke up. "Hey, she said she's not ready to leave." I looked down at the little girl in awe. She was, for some reason, standing up for me.

Severus glared at the little girl and stormed to her side. "What did you just say to me?" he spat in her face.

The little girl cowered down in her seat. "N-nothing." She stammered.

"Sev leave her alone." I told him. "She didn't know any better."

The girl's head shot up; because really she did, I did warn her, but I wanted to protect her. She looked at me and I just shook my head. She seemed to understand. The girl went back to her dinner.

I sighed in frustration and decided I better just go. I'll just go hungry, I thought to myself. "Alright Sev, let's go." I told him as I got up from my seat. Severus grabbed my hand rather harshly and walked out of the great hall.

"I thought I told you not to speak to anyone!" he yelled.

"Sev, the little girl didn't know." I defended her.

"But you spoke to her." He spat.

"Yes, but the only reason I spoke to her was to tell her that she shouldn't be speaking to me. And anyways, I don't think it's your place to tell me who I can and can't be friends with." I told him. Which I realized was a huge mistake because anger flashed across his face.

He lifted his arm up like he was going to slap me again, which he did. I felt the sting as his hand hit me across my face.

"That will be quite enough Mr. Snape!" I heard Dumbledore call as he walked out of the great hall. "Miss Evans, would you please come here I would like a word with you."

I tried turning to him but Severus had a firm grip on my arm. "No!" he spat at Dumbledore. My eyes widened with shock. Did Snape just sass a Professor? I wondered.

Severus continued holding my arm tighter and tighter until my arm was white. "Sev please let go of me." He shook his head. "No." he said yet again. "Please Sev, you're hurting me." I cried.

"I believe the young lady asked you to release her Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I cannot permit you to talk to Lily." Snape whispered.

"Mr. Snape must I remind you that I am a Professor? I can and I will talk to Lily. Alone!" he shouted.

Snape shook his head. He brought his hand up to my throat and squeezed. "Sev you're choking me." I tried saying, as I gagged.

"You will come with me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Mr. Snape, are you trying to get expelled?" Dumbledore asked. "Because at this point you're heading in that direction."

Snape's eyes fell as he released his grip on my throat. He also released his grip from my arm and I was pulled back by Dumbledore.

Snape backed away he looked sad, I think he finally realized what he was doing to me. But before me or Dumbledore could say anything else he ran off.

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded my head.

"Do you require any medical attention?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so." I rasped still trying to clear my throat from Snapes firm grip.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Alright then, if you're sure, please follow me into my office. I'd like a private word with you."

I nodded my head and walked quietly behind Dumbledore up to his office.

We were now in Professor Dumbledore's office and he closed the door behind me. "Please have a seat miss Evans." He told me.

"Thank you sir."

"Now, what in Merlin's pants is going on with Severus Snape?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. My eyes were filling up with tears again. They spilled over as I started talking. "I don't know sir, he was fine the other day, but I noticed that something had changed. He's become violent"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I quite agree. He used to be such a good student; very kind, in fact. So you have no ideas?" he asked me again.

"I have one."

"Yes, miss Evans."

"I think he's been imperiused." I told him.

He nodded his head again. "I thought that as well. Do you have any ideas as to who would have imperiused him?"

I shook my head. "No sir, I always blamed Severus's weird behaviour on his friends Crabbe and Goyle," I paused to take a breath. "but I didn't want to actually point fingers until I was absolutely certain."

Dumbledore was rubbing his beard with his left hand. "You were right not to point fingers. I think was it is best if we just try and let things unfold itself for awhile."

I looked at him in shock.

"However," he continued. "If he continues to harm you I will have no other choice but to detain him and expel him."

I nodded my head.

"Now, are you sure you're alright Miss Evans? He was holding on to you pretty tight."

"I'm fine sir." I lied. I couldn't stand the thought of going back up to the hospital wing.

"How's your arm?" he asked curiously.

"It's better sir, thank you for asking."

He nodded. "Good, good. Now Miss Evans, I think it's best if you return to your common room and don't leave it unless you absolutely must."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Now, go on. I'm sure you've got some studying to do."

I nodded as he shooed me out of his office.

"Thank you sir."

"You're quite welcome. Please try and be careful. And remember to let me know if Severus tries to harm you again."

I nodded. "I will. Good night sir." I said as I walked slowly out of the room.

To be honest I was scared to death to be walking by myself to the Gryffindor common room. I realized I wasn't alone I heard feet scuffling on the floor. I turned around quickly. There was no one there. It was probably just my imagination playing stupid tricks again. There it was again. I thought to myself as I heard footsteps behind me.

Someone reached for my hand. I screamed and jumped in terror at the feel of it.

"Lily it's alright, it's just me." James assured as he tried to calm me down.

"James Potter!" I shouted. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Come on I'll walk you to the common room." He said with his hand still enveloped around mine.

"Just give me a minute to restart my heart." I panted.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I didn't mean to frighten you." He apologized.

"It's alright James; I thought you were someone else."

He frowned at that. "I can't believe that Snape is being such a git."

I nodded my head. "I can't either. I thought he was crazy about me, but apparently I was wrong."

James nodded his head. "That stupid git."

I smiled at James. It was so easy to like him, and I could see why Sirius and Remus and Peter trailed after him all the time.

"Thanks for walking me James." I thanked him

James smiled. "You're welcome." He said as we reached the Gryffindor common room. We got to the portrait. "Password?" She sang.

"Fiddlesticks." James replied.

"Enter."

"Thanks again James for being so brave and sticking up for me." I told him.

James smiled again. "It's nothing." He said as he flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"James, I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have some studying to do or else I'm going to fail my potions test."

"Do you need any help studying?" James offered.

I smiled again. "I'd love some. Just let me go up and get my books."

I came back down with my books and saw James sprawled out on the floor near the fireplace with his books spread out in front of him. He looked so adorable like that. I paused to watch James as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. I sighed, how I wished that I could be dating James right now instead of Severus. What am I thinking about? I wondered. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

We had been studying for nearly two hours when that small girl from dinner came up to us and told me that Severus was waiting for me out by the door.

I frowned. I really didn't want to see Severus at the moment. I was having to much fun studying with James.

"He says that he will wait for you all day and all night if he has too. He really really wants to see you." She said.

I sighed in frustration. What on earth could Severus possibly want at this time of night.

"Do you want me to go with you?" James asked.

I shook my head. "You had better not, he might hurt you."

He nodded. "Okay, just be careful." He told me.

I got up slowly from the floor and walked over to the door. I opened it just a crack to see if he really was there. He was. Severus was sitting on the step looking very sad.

I sighed again and opened the door all the way. I stepped outside and closed the door; afraid that he might spot James and hurt him.

"Severus?" I asked.

He looked up from his hands and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come." He whispered.

"The thought did cross my mind the way you've been treating me." I told him.

"Lily I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I think someone Imperiused me." He apologized. "Please, can you give me a second chance?" he asked

I shook my head. "Why should I give you a second chance? You nearly killed me, twice. Do you expect me to take you back every time you come crawling back to me when you've done something wrong?"

"I swear Lily it won't happen again." He whispered. "Please, just please give me one more chance." He begged.

I sighed. "Alright Sev, but this is the last time." He nodded his head. "If you pull another stunt like that again, you're out."

Sev grimaced. "Yes, of course."

He stood up and gave me a hug. "Thank you Lily." He said as he walked away.

I turned around and said "fiddlesticks." The portrait swung open. I walked slowly over to the couch dreading having to tell James that Sev was back to normal again.

James heard me coming and looked up from his books. "How'd it go?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine I guess."

"What'd he say to you, you're frowning?"

I nodded my head. "I took Sev back."

James's eyes fell. "James, he said he was so sorry. He begged me to take him back."

James grabbed my hand. "What were you thinking Lily? He'll start beating you the minute our backs are turned."

I shook my head. "I don't think he will. He said he was imperiused."

"But how do you know that?" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. But I have to try."

"Why?" James asked. "You can dump him. I'd protect you and he wouldn't be able to touch you."

"That's very sweet James, but please, let's just give him one more chance. If he hurts me one more time then he's gone. I already told him that."

James sighed. "Alright, fine. I guess I can wait." He said as he let go of my hand to brush my cheek. "But, know that I am waiting for you. I will never give up."

I nodded my head unable to say anything else as tears started to come again. Why did James have to be so charming? I loved it, but I had to give Sev a second chance.

"I'm sorry James, but I have to go finish studying." I told him as I pulled his hand down from my face to go get my books and head upstairs.

I knew that if I stayed downstairs with James I wouldn't be able to concentrate. I would most likely spend the rest of the evening thinking about him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus had turned back to normal (or at least I thought he did) and within in days we were inseparable. He kept telling me how sorry he was for beating me while imperiused and was always buying me gifts like flowers or stuffed animals.

I did think it was really sweet of him, but the girls in my dormitory got quite annoyed as my side of the room became overflowed with flowers and bears while they had none.

I hadn't spoken to James since that night when I told him I took Sev back. Though I know James was always watching me protectively, just waiting for Sev to make the wrong move so he could go in and rescue me.

I had finished transfigurations and had gone outside to meet Sev. That's when I saw him huddling with his group of buddies (Crabbe and Goyle) whispering about something.

I walked over to them quietly not wanting to disturb them, also wanting to catch what they were talking about.

I heard laughter as I got closer to the little group and I heard Sev talking. I froze in place. I heard him talking about mudbloods and I heard him mention me being one of them. That did it. I was so angry at Sev.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat loudly. They immediately hushed and looked up to see who was so near to them. I heard Crabbe whisper to Sev. "it's her."

Severus immediately whipped his head around. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to know what you're talking about. Mudbloods?" his eyes dropped.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Lilly, and besides I was only joking." He tried to apologize.

I shook my head. "ha ha ha." I laughed. "So you thought you'd go telling everyone that I was a mudblood behind my back?" I asked curiously.

"No, we were just joking around Lil. Please don't be mad at me."

"Ha!" I exclaimed. "yeah right, you expect me to not be mad at you for calling me a mudblood?

He nodded his head. "Please Lil, you have to understand."

"understand what?" I asked. "Remember when I told you before that if you stepped out of line our relationship would be over?"

He nodded his head sadly.

"Well now it is." I told him. "Think about that!"

I turned around and walked to the school. I spotted James hiding behind a tree. He didn't look to happy. He ran from behind the tree to Severus as soon as I had past him. I suppose he thought I didn't see him.

I turned around curious to see what he was about to do. I turned around just in time to see James throw a punch at Sev. I opened my mouth wide. Not again. I thought to myself. The two get in enough fights as it is.

I rushed back to James's side. "James no," I said as I pulled his arm back so he couldn't punch Sev.

"Let me go Lilly." He demanded.

"No,"

"but he called you a mudblood." He reminded me.

"thanks for the reminder James."

"Let me at least get one more punch in him." He begged. It was actually kind of cute watching James beg to hit Severus.

"Alright." I told him.

He smiled widely.

Severus looked shocked. "You're going to actually let him punch me?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes I am. In case You've forgotten already I dumped you, remember?"

Severus glared at me, then at James. James pulled his arm back and plunged it at Severus. "That's for calling Lilly a mudblood." James pulled his arm back again and thrust it towards Severus's face. "And that was for beating her up." He shouted

"James that's enough." I told him. "I think he's got the picture. I pulled on James's hand trying to get him to back off.

James put his arms down. "Alright alright. Though one more punch won't hurt him." He grinned.

I shook my head. "No, that's enough."

He sighed with disappointment and nodded his head. "Okay."

We turned to leave. But before we could get very far I heard Severus mutter a spell. "rictosumpre."

I froze in fear as James fell to the ground. "Severus stop it." I shouted. As I went to see if James was okay. "You should know better than to curse someone when they're not watching." I spat at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "So." He said. "Patrificus totalus" he muttered to James as he walked past.

As soon as Severus was out of sight I went back to making sure James was okay. "James?" I asked James didn't respond. I was getting worried because there was blood coming from his head.

I looked around the lawn and of course we were the only two out there. "Stupid mangy git Snape!" I muttered to myself."

"James please answer me." I said as I tried to wipe the blood from his forehead, but the blood was coming to fast so I gave up at trying to clean it.

"Help!" I shouted in desperation. "Someone please help us!"

No one responded. I was crying again as I stood up. I was going to drag James all the way to the school. Maybe then someone would be able to hear me.

James was a lot heavier than I thought him to be and I struggled pulling him across the lawn. I sighed and gave up. I set him down gently on the ground. I was just going to have to wait. Though It might be to late James could already be dead.

I quickly bent down to check his breathing just to make sure. I didn't hear anything and that made things worse. I searched for a pulse and I finally found one. He was alive. Thank God.

I spotted a figure moving towards me. "Help!" I shouted at it. "Please for goodness sake help!"

The figure ran to us. It looked like Hagrid. "Lilly?" he asked.

"Hagrid its James, we have to get him to the hospital." I told him.

"wha' happened?" he asked curiously.

"It was Severus." I sobbed. "He cursed James."

"Why on earth would 'e of done that fer?"

"Because I dumped him for calling me a mudblood. And I was wondering, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I er had to speak to the er headmaster."

"why?" I asked him

"Nothin important. Now come on. We best be gettin James to the 'ospital."

I nodded as he lifted James carefully.

Hagrid took James up to the hospital and laid him on a bed. Unfortunately Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. I glanced around the room panicky. "where could she be?" I whispered to myself.

"It's alright Lilly see if you can find her, I'll stay with James." I shook my head. "No I don't want to leave him." I cried.

Hagrid sighed looking at James to me. "All righ,'" he told me. "I'll go and fetch 'er."

A whimper came from James's bed. I ran over to his side to see if he was okay. "James?" I asked curiously. He whimpered again but didn't say anything.

Hagrid just sat on the bed looking as stunned as I was. "Hagrid please hurry!" I shouted.

"Righ' er I'll be back." He said as he left the room

I went back to try cleaning James's wound. The blood had stopped some, but it was still flowing rapidly. He whimpered again. "It's okay James." I said soothingly caressing his hair. "Madam Pomfrey is going to be here any minute." I assured him.

It seemed like it took hours for Hagrid to come back with Madam Pomfrey, though it could have been minutes for all I knew.

She came running to the bed. "What happened?" she asked

I relayed the story once again. "Snape called me a mudblood so I dumped him. Then James came and started punching him for calling me a mudblood. I was able to stop the fight, but then Snape cursed James behind his back."

She nodded her head. "Right, Now miss Evans I need you to go wait outside with Hagrid while I work on James."

My eyes widened. I couldn't leave him. I had to stay with him. "No!" I shouted. "I have to stay with him."

"Miss Evans please. You may see him when I'm finished."

I looked at James lovingly and sighed. "Alright but please hurry." I told her as I solemnly got up from the bed.

Hagrid held my hand as we waited outside. "there there." He whispered. "everything'l be alrigh'"

"But what if it isn't?" I sniffled.

"Lilly Evans Wha' kind 'f talk is that?" he asked. "James will be alrigh' ye' have to believe that."

I nodded and put my head on his shoulders as we waited for madam Pomfrey to give us some kind of news.

We waited for what seemed like hours when madam Pomfrey finally came out of the room.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He'll be alright. There seems to be no permanent damage done. The only thing I'm worried about is his head wound. He was starting rouse so I thought I'd come out and get you."

"Thank you so much madam Pomfrey."

"You're welcome Lilly. Now I don't want you staying to long."

"Yes ma'am" I agreed.

Hagrid started to get up to go in the room with me. I stopped him. "do you mind if I go in by myself for a while?" I asked him

"Not at all." He said as he opened the door for me.

I quietly walked over to the bed and sat down on the side carefully, not wanting to hurt him. I started to caress his hair again. "James. I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me." I whispered. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I just wanted to let you know anyways."

James stirred in his bed. "Lilly?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, James I'm here." I told him.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"You don't remember?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No."

"Remember Snape called me a mudblood and I dumped him, but he got really angry because you came and stood up for me. After we started to walk away Snape cursed you."

He nodded. "I remember a little bit."

"Madam Pomfrey said that I can't stay with you very long." I said as I stood up. I bent down and kissed his head gently. James grabbed my hand. "No, please stay with me. I don't want to be alone." He whispered.

I nodded my head. "Alright." I told him as I sat back down.

"So you're no longer with Snape then?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope!" I said as I popped the p. "I'm free."

He smiled. "That's good."

James took my hand. "Will you consider what we talked about?"

I nodded my head. "Of course. There's nothing to consider, because my answer is yes." I said happily as James tried to sit up to kiss me. He swayed in his bed so I pushed him back down.

"I think you oughta stay laying down for awhile."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He whispered as he turned a nasty shade of green.

It seemed like James was trying to kiss me so I bent down for him and kissed him on the lips. James was so much better than Snape. I thought to myself. I felt I was the luckiest girl in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James was completely better and released from the hospital 3 days later. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him longer just to make sure his head wound wasn't dangerous, thankfully it wasn't.

James was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and I was sitting in between his legs on the floor. Sirius was there and so was Remus. I don't know why I never talked to them before; they were such good and funny guys. James also gave the best shoulder rubs in the world.

We were sitting down there because we were all supposed to be studying for our exams, but of course that's not what we were doing. It was just to much fun talking to them. I can't believe I ignored them for 6 years. If I'd have known how funny and lovable and caring they were I would have dumped Snape in a heartbeat.

I started yawning; it was getting late. "I'm sorry guys, but I think I'm going to go to bed before I fall asleep right here." I mumbled.

"If you did, I'd carry you up to your bed." James whispered in my ear.

I smiled at the thought. "That might be quite difficult seeing as there is a jinx set up that if a boy enters then he immediately gets thrown downstairs."

"Stupid jinx." James muttered

"It's the thought that counts." I told him as I stood up from my comfy spot on the floor.

James realized what I was doing and he got up as well. "You don't have to get up too, James."

He shook his head. "Nonsense, can't a man kiss his girlfriend goodnight?"

I grinned. "Of course." I said as I kissed him on the lips. That kiss was the best kiss I had ever had. It was sweet and warm and lovely. I didn't want to break apart from James.

There were snickers coming from behind us. I quickly pulled apart blushing. "Goodnight James." I whispered as I kissed him one last time.

"Whooooooo." Sirius sang.

James quickly stopped kissing me and threw Sirius a dirty look. "Night, Lily." He said as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen in my face.

I gathered up my books (well James did), and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I was so happy right now. Words could not express the happiness that I felt for James.

JAMES POV

I had just kissed Lily when Sirius started to make fun of us. I pulled apart from her unwillingly to tell Sirius to shut the heck up. He literally ruined everything. It didn't matter who I was with he was always teasing me. It was getting quite annoying actually. The only reason I let him stay down here tonight was because Lily was quite fond of Sirius and Remus. She thought they were funny.

As soon as Lily was upstairs and out of earshot I went over to Sirius and slapped him on the head. "That's for teasing me and Lily." I told him.

"Awe, come on man, I was just having a bit of fun." Sirius said.

"Yeah, well that seems to be all you do lately, and it's getting to be quite annoying actually."

Sirius sank back into the floor. "I'm sorry man; I guess I didn't really think about it hurting your feelings."

"It's alright," I shrugged. "just try not to do it again. I really really like Lily, so it would be nice if you guys didn't ruin this relationship."

I looked at both Sirius and Remus. The last relationship I was in lasted for about one week due to Remus and Sirius' stupid jokes. Lydia was beautiful and I loved her dearly, but Remus here thought it would be funny to play some really nasty tricks on us.

The tricks got old and Lydia got really annoyed at Remus. She told me that either I had to get new friends or she was leaving. So I told her to take a hike, because I couldn't just dump my best friends for her.

"Remember Lydia?" I asked them.

They both nodded their heads with sad expressions on their faces. "I don't want the same thing to happen to Lily. So I'm counting on you guys to behave yourselves. Can you do that for me?" I asked them. Hoping they would say yes.

Thankfully they seemed to understand. "I'm sorry bro." Sirius apologized. "I'll try not to tease you guys again. It's just that, teasing is in my nature and I don't know how not to tease, but for you I will try."

"Thanks man." I told him. "Well guys, I think I'm going to call it a night."

They agreed. "Yeah, we'll go with you." They got up and followed me to our dormitory.

I went to bed that night more tired than usual and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light. I had the most amazing dream ever. It was of me and Lily and we were happily married. We got married in a small church with only close friends and family in attendance. The honeymoon was even more spectacular than the wedding. Word's can't describe how beautiful Lily was.

I was sleeping soundly when someone woke me up. "Oi, James!" shouted Sirius as he shook my shoulders trying to wake me. "Oi, wake up!"

I opened my eyes unwillingly. "What is it?" I croaked sleepily.

"You were talking in your sleep man." He smirked.

Sirius continued smirking like a bloody fool. I was getting impatient with him, because I really wanted to know what I said. "Sirius, you idiot, tell me what I said!" I yelled.

"Not much." He muttered.

"Not much!" I shouted. "You bloody hell better tell me what I said."

"And if I don't?" he smirked.

"Then you're dead meat."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, it was just some lovey dovey stuff about Lily."

"What kind of lovey dovey stuff?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not telling you."

I shot up from my bed, flung myself at Sirius and tackled him to the ground. "Tell me now!" I yelled waking the whole room.

"What's going on?" asked Remus groggily.

I looked at Remus. "Sirius says he heard me talking in my sleep about Lily, but he refuses to tell me."

"Come on Sirius, can't you just tell him?" he begged in hopes of getting back to bed.

Sirius shook his head. "No, it's more fun this way; making him suffer."

I pummelled Sirius to the ground again and pulled his hair. He yelled in agony.

"Tell me, or I'm going to pull all your hairs out."

Sirius sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, but it is really fun keeping it from you."

"I recall you promised me you wouldn't tease me about Lily." I reminded him

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember." Sirius took a deep breath. "Alright, you just kept saying that Lily was the most beautiful person ever and that the honeymoon was spectacular."

I blushed at that.

Sirius smirked at me again. "Did I just make you blush?" he asked. "A man never blushes."

"This man does." I said pointing my thumb into my chest. "Especially when he finds out that his roommates were spying on him."

"I really wasn't spying on you mate, you were talking in your sleep. I don't think that counts as spying."

"Oh, alright, just please don't wake me up next time. I was having a really good dream." I said as I stomped to my bed with my arms folded at my waist.

I sank back into my covers and tried to fall back asleep, but I was to riled up to even think about closing my eyes. I was also afraid that I would start sleep talking again and I didn't want that to happen. I only ended up getting about three hours of sleep, so you could say I was pretty tired when morning came.

I got out of bed begrudgingly and went to get ready for the day.

I was heading downstairs the same time as Lily was. She smiled widely as soon as she spotted me. "Morning James!" she shouted as she ran to my side and gave me a kiss.

"Morning Lily." I said as I brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You look tired." She noted.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night."

"I heard some yelling last night. Was everything okay?" she asked

I blushed again and nodded. "Yeah, it was fine. Sirius was just being a big prick."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving."

I froze in my spot. I was thinking of my dream last night and I came to realize that I wanted to marry Lily Evans. I wanted to ask her right then and there, but I figured I'd better wait for a better place and moment.

"James?" Lily asked as she noticed that I wasn't following her. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled. "Let's go eat." I said as I grasped her hand into mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly POV  
Chapter 6  
It was a blustery day and it was a Hogsmede day. Of course the first day we get to go to Hogsmede it snows; just our luck. I was going to go meet up with James at the gate and walk with him the rest of the way. Apparently we were double dating with Sirius and his girlfriend Lizzie. I was not looking forward to this because I wanted to spend some time alone with just James. But I suppose that I can suffer with it through one day.  
James was in a feisty mood all day. It was kind of getting on my nerves because he yelled at the most simplest thing, but it also was really cute.  
I met up with James at the gate and we walked down the path to Hogsmede hand in hand.  
I swore I kept hearing noises beside us, but James kept on reassuring me that it was just my imagination running away with me.  
I froze in place. I know for sure that a branch snapped. "James someone is over there." I whispered.  
James put his arm around me. "Lilly no one is there. It's probably just an animal."  
I shook my head. "No, there's something there." I said as I heard another branch snap.  
James stopped in his tracks as well. "okay you're right, maybe there is some out there."  
I shrieked as I saw a figure move out of the trees. James wrapped his arms around me protectively.  
"Who's there?" he asked nervously.  
There was a loud chuckle. "It's Snape." I whispered into "James's ear."  
James glowered at Snape. "What do you want Snape?" he asked  
I screamed in agony as someone I didn't recognize pulled me back hard on the arm. "James!" I shouted. "Help!"  
James looked towards me. "Let her go." He said to the man holding me.  
"We do not wish to fight with you. We just want the girl." The man said.  
"No I said let her go!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at the man who was starting to back away.  
"James don't." I begged. "He'll kill you if you try to fight."  
"Smart girl." The man said. "Listen to her boy. If you fight us you die. If not then we'll let you go."  
James sighed as he dropped his wand. "James just go. I'll be fine." I told him.  
The man brought his hand up to my throat and whispered into my ear. "Of course you will." He whispered evilly. My eyes widened in terror. I knew something bad was going to happen but I couldn't tell James, because they would kill James if he tried to rescue me.  
"James just go to Hogsmede and have fun with Sirius and Lizzie." I told him. "I'll be home soon."  
I sighed as I watched James walk away towards Hogsmede.  
The man holding on to me finally let go. I started to make a run for it. I didn't get very far before I was forced to the ground. "I wouldn't be doing that missy." The man said.  
"What do you want with me?" I asked  
"It is not my place to tell you. We will go to the Dark Lord and he will do with you as he pleases.  
"At least just tell me your name." I begged.  
The man sighed. "Lucius Malfoy." He whispered.  
"Lucius." I whispered softly. "You know you don't want to hurt me."  
He looked at me with a fierce look in his eyes and muttered something I couldn't understand. I tried to say something, but I couldn't move my mouth. Dammit, I thought to myself.  
We reached a cemetery, it was dark and creepy and I was scared stiff. I couldn't possibly imagine what this Dark Lord wanted with me.  
James POV  
I ran all the way to Hogsmede after I left Lilly. "Sirius!" I yelled as I came closer to him. "Sirius!" I yelled again, afraid he didn't hear me the first time.  
"James?" he asked.  
I skidded to a stop in front of him and panted. "Sirius. You. Have. To. Help."  
"Where's Lilly?" he asked. "Wasn't she supposed to walk here with you?"  
I nodded my head. "Snape. He."  
"Take a deep breath mate, relax." He told me.  
I did as he said and was better after a few minutes.  
"Now tell me again."  
"It's Lilly, Snape got her." I shouted in frustration.  
"What?" he asked  
"Snape kidnapped Lilly. We were walking here and Snape and this man ambushed us and they took Lilly."  
Sirius's eyes widened in horror. "Why would they do a thing like that?" he asked  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I think Snape was mad and he wanted revenge so he kidnapped Lilly." I grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him towards me. "We should get Remus and Peter and go after Lilly. You get Peter and I'll get Remus."  
Sirius nodded his head. "Right. Do you think they'll be here?" he asked.  
I nodded. "Yes, well Remus will be. We were supposed to meet up with him and his girlfriend for the date. I'll bet he's in the tea shop."  
I left Sirius to go find Remus. I was right he was sitting in the tea shop with his girlfriend Victoria. I opened the door and ran through the room to Remus's table. "Remus. You have to help us." I yelled. "Snape kidnapped Lilly and we don't know where he's taken her." I panted.  
Remus's eyes grew wide as he turned to face his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Vic." He started. "I have to go help find Lilly." Victoria nodded her head.  
"Of course, just be careful." She said as she kissed him on the lips, which seemed to take a very long time.  
"Oi!" I shouted impatiently.  
Remus looked up apologetically. "Sorry bro." he muttered as he got up from the table. "Where to?" he asked me curiously.  
I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know where they took her, but first we need to find Sirius and Peter and then we'll come up with a plan."  
Remus nodded his head. "Of course. Let's go." He said as we ran out the door towards the Three Broomsticks.

It wasn't very hard to find Sirius and Peter, they were walking towards the tea shop right as we were exiting it. "Did you tell Peter what was going on?" I asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, I explained everything to him. What do we do now?"

"I'm not really sure, but we have to find Lilly before Snape hurts her, so we're just going to look on the path where we ran into them. They can't be that far away."

"Well, unless they apparated out of the country." Sirius interrupted.

"Don't say that!" I shouted. "Lilly is still in this country. We are going to find her, mark my words. I won't eat or sleep until she is found."

"James, come on. That might take days, months even." Remus muttered. "You're going to need all the strength you can muster."

I shook my head. "No, I will not eat or sleep until she is found. That is my final answer."

"Alright," sighed Sirius. "let's go find her." He said as we started to walk up the path towards Hogwarts.

We reached the trail where we were ambushed and stopped. I looked around hoping, just hoping they were still there. Of course they weren't though.

"Come on James, let's face it they aren't here." Sirius cut through my thoughts. "Let's just keep walking."

I shook my head. "No, I want to look through the woods just to make sure."

Sirius and Remus sighed, "Alright James, we'll search the woods. You and Peter take that side, and Remus and I will search over in that direction." Sirius pointed to the woods behind him.

I agreed to this and starting walking through the woods. I realized Peter wasn't following me so I stopped and turned around. "Peter come on." I called him.

He shook his head. "We're not going to find her James. I'm not going to spent God knows how many hours searching for her when I could be doing something else."

"Peter," Remus whispered. "don't do this."

Peter shook his head again. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to help you find Lilly. I just can't bring myself to searching for her for hours and hours and find nothing." He said as he turned around and started walking away.

Sirius and Remus both looked at me with sad expressions on their faces. "Do you both want to leave to?" I wondered

They shook their heads. "No mate, we're here for you, no matter what happens."

"Thanks guys." I told them.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Remus asked.

I shook my head. "No, don't worry about it. I'll be fine. If you find Lilly meet back here alright?"

"Okay." They both replied at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had been searching for nearly two hours and I hadn't had any luck finding Lilly. I was getting really nervous by this point, but I couldn't panic because if I did I don't know what would happen. It was starting to get dark so I thought I would head back to Remus and Sirius.

Remus and Sirius were already at our meeting spot by the time I reached them. "Any luck?" I called out.

They shook their heads. "None at all." Sirius said. "We better be heading back to school, it's getting dark and the teachers are going to get suspicious if we're out much later."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, you're right. We can't afford to get in trouble, not now anyways. Let's go." I said as we made our way up the hill to Hogwarts.

I wanted to tell one of the teachers that Lilly had been kidnapped, but I was afraid that they would blame me for it. So I didn't tell anyone. If they asked me, I might tell them, but for now I'll just keep it quiet.

I was now in the Gryffindor common room sitting on the couch with Remus and Sirius. I tried talking to Peter after we got back, but he kept on ignoring me. I couldn't put my finger on why he was acting so strange.

"Don't worry mate, we will find Lilly." Sirius assured me. He must have seen the sad expression on my face.

"I know Sirius, but I can't help but worry that something will go wrong. I'm scared." I told them.

"Don't be." Sirius said as he put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. "Lilly is fine."

"Of course Lilly's fine. Why wouldn't she be fine?" Lilly's friend Sue asked as she made her way over to us.

I looked at Sirius and mouthed don't tell her. He nodded his head in understandment. "Uh, no reason." I stammered.

"What's going on with Lilly?" she asked.

"It's nothing Sue." I told her. "We were just having a private conversation when you butted in." I said angrily.

"Well if you wanted it to be a private conversation then you should have picked a more private spot than in the middle of the Gryffindor common room where someone is bound to hear you." She said as she folded her arms and plopped on the chair next to us.

"Where is Lilly anyway?" she asked again. "I haven't seen her all day. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be with you James?"

I nodded. "Yeah she was. We went on a date, but she said she wanted to meet some friends afterward. So we separated and went our own ways." I lied.

I could tell Sue didn't believe me. "Sure, I know you're up to something, you better tell me before I go tell one of the teachers."

I sighed in frustration. "Sue nothing happened! I'm sure she's just talking with one of her friends somewhere. Why don't you just go and look for her."

She stood up angrily. "Fine, I will! However, if I don't find her you will be sorry." She said as she stormed out of the common room.

I sank back into the cushions. "Whew, that was close." I whispered. "We better go up to the boys dormitory before someone else overhears us." I suggested.

They both agreed. "Yeah you're right James, Let's go."

We were up in the dormitory and discussing what our next plan was going to be. "Alright, tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have any classes. We will meet at the Great Hall at 8:00." I told them.

"8:00?" Remus whined. "I was hoping to sleep in tomorrow. I never get to sleep in."

"Remus shut up!" Sirius shouted. "8:00 is not that early. Its two extra hours of sleep."

"For you maybe. I get up at 7:30 everyone morning. Saturday is the only day I can sleep in."

"Fine, if you don't want to go Remus then you can stay here and sleep." I shouted angrily.

Remus sighed. "No I'll go, I was just upset that you had to make it so early."

"The earlier we go the longer we can search for Lilly." I told him.

"James does make a good point Remus." Sirius said.

Remus nodded his head. "Yeah alright I'll get up at 7:00" he said grumpily.

"We will find her Remus, trust me." I told him. "I'm not coming back until I do find her."

"Aren't you over reacting just a little bit James." I whipped my head around, it was Peter. "I'm sure she's fine. And besides, the Dark Lord just wants to talk to her. He won't hurt her." He said.

I opened my mouth in shock. How did he know all this? I wondered. "How do you know all this?"

Peter shut his mouth tight and ran out of the room. "Peter wait!" I called and raced after him. I caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "How do you know all that? Please you have to tell me."

Peter shook his head. "I can't tell you anything. I shouldn't have even told you that, it just slipped out of my mouth."

"Please Peter, I'm begging you."

Peter just stood there shaking his head looking sad. "I'm sorry James, but I can't tell you. I've made a promise." He started than shook his head and started to walk away again, but I was holding on to his arm tight enough so he wasn't able to go anywhere.

"What promise?" I asked.

"Again Potter, I can't tell you!" he spat in my face. "Let me go or I'll yell."

"Peter, what's gotten into you lately? We used to be such good friends."

"Used to, Potter." He said. "As in were, and no I don't want to be your friend anymore." He said as he yanked his arm out of my grip.

I stood back shocked at what he said. "Why? What did I do?" I whispered.

Peter stood there for a minute. "I just can't be your friend anymore James, I'm sorry." He said as he walked down the stairs and out of the common room.

I walked slowly back into the dormitory and gently shut the door behind me. Sirius and Remus were both standing up a few feet from the door, like they had been listening. "Enjoy the show?" I asked them as I walked over to my bed and plopped down.

"I'm sorry James." Sirius said. "Peter was a mangy git anyways."

"Peter was not a mangy git!" I shouted. "He was a good friend."

Remus walked over and sat down on the bed beside me. "What'd he say?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear us?" I wondered.

"Well it won't, okay." I told them, "So just drop it and leave me alone." I said as I threw my pillow over my head just wishing they would go away.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was up the whole night thinking about Peter and the way he was acting. I was also trying to come up with another plan as to how we were going to find Lilly.

I woke up at 5:00 that morning unable to stay in bed any longer so I got up and headed down to the Great Hall. I decided I was going to go without Remus or Sirius. It would be better this way. I wouldn't have to deal with their constant complaining about how tired they were. I did want their help yes, but I just needed to be alone.

Before I left the room I left a note on my pillow for Remus and Sirius.

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have left to go and find Lilly myself. I know you both wanted to help me find her, but it's really better this way, for both you and me. I'm sorry Remus for making you wake up at 8:00, well you can go back to sleep now since I don't need you. Please don't try and come after me. And please please please don't tell a teacher. I'll be back when I find Lilly. She is my life, she is like the air I breathe. I have to find her._

_Thanks for understanding,_

_James_

I folded the letter neatly and placed it on my pillow where it would be easily seen by either Sirius or Remus. Hopefully nobody else would find it, otherwise we would all be in big trouble if they did.

I left the school at 5:15 without any breakfast. I was going to keep true to my word; that I would not eat or sleep until I found Lilly, even if it killed me; which I hoped to God it wouldn't because then Lilly would never be found. I couldn't even think about that.


	8. Chapter 8

The Adventures of Lily Evans and James Potter

Chapter 8

James POV

It was still dark as I stepped outside into the cold morning. I'm glad I thought to bring a coat because it sure was cold. I took a deep breath and marched down the path towards Hogsmede. I was going to start looking at the same spot where we left off. I mounted my broom and zoomed off towards the woods.

Sirius POV

I woke up early that morning. It was 7:00, I wanted to get a good breakfast before we headed out that morning. We were going to need our strength.

I opened my eyes and looked over towards James's bed. That's when I realized he wasn't there. I sprang up out of my bed.

"Remus, Remus wake up." I shouted shaking his shoulders.

"Alright alright, I'm up." He mumbled sleepily.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed, James left already." I told him.

Remus looked over at James's bed. "Hey, there's a note on his pillow." He said as he jumped up and picked up the note.

"What's it say? I said as I tried to grab it out of his hands.

"Wait, just let me read it!" he shouted.

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have left to go and find Lily myself. I know you both wanted to help me find her, but it's really better this way, for both you and me. I'm sorry Remus for making you wake up at 8:00, well you can go back to sleep now since I don't need you. Please don't try and come after me. And please, please, please don't tell a teacher. I'll be back when I find Lily. She is my life, she is like the air I breathe. I have to find her._

_Thanks for understanding,_

_James_

Remus folded the letter. "So he left without us then?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's only one way to find out. Let's try to find him." I said as I pulled a shirt over my head.

Remus and I raced out of the room and into the Great Hall. "Remus, Sirius, slow down!" Professor McGonagall shouted as we nearly ran into her.

"Sorry Professor, have you by any chance seen James?" I asked her curiously.

"I have not." She said. "Is there a problem?" she asked

I shook my head. "No, ma'am." I said as I pulled Remus outside.

"Okay, so he's definitely gone off to find Lily."

"So we should go after him then?" Remus asked.

I shook my head. "He told us not to go after him,"

"But Sirius, he's our friend. What if something happens to him?" Remus asked me.

I sighed. "Alright, we can go, but if he catches us we're going to be dead meat."

"Yeah, but I can't bear the thought of James going off alone when we don't know if something bad will happen to him or not."

"Alright, let's go." I told him as we walked down the path away from Hogwarts.

Lily's POV

I was tied up against a tree. I was also starving because I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

"Please, just let me go." I said to Lucius.

Lucius just shook his head and kicked my leg. "No, now be quiet or we'll gag you again."

I nodded my head. Oh, I wish James would hurry up and find me. I was scared and hungry and tired and really had to go to the bathroom.

_Okay Lily calm down._ I told myself.

_Everything is going to be okay,_ I thought as tears started flowing rapidly down my face.

"Lily?" someone asked. I turned my head around. It was Snape.

"What do you want, you evil git!" I spat at him.

"Lily, please-" He started.

"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do this, but the Dark Lord made me."

"Who is this Dark Lord?" I asked, curiousity leaking through my fury.

Snape shook his head. "I'm sorry Lily, but I can't tell you anything about the Dark Lord right now. He forbids it."

I turned my head in disgust. "Lily, you have to believe in me, that I didn't want to do this."

"Save your breath Snape, I want nothing to do you with you." I told him.

He nodded his head sadly and walked away. I missed James, Even though we had only been dating for a couple of months I felt like I had known him forever.

A branch snapped to the right of me. I whipped my head around, eyes wide with terror. I was hoping it was James coming to my rescue, but I was wrong. It was another man. He was about the same height as Lucius, maybe a little taller, he wore a dark cloak and he brought about a creepy presence with him. I shuddered as he drew nearer.

_This must be the Dark Lord._ I thought to myself.

He paused a few feet away from me. "So, this is the girl?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied.

"And what is her name?" he asked.

"Lily Evans, sir."

He walked closer to me. "My, my, my. You really are a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said.

I didn't respond to him. I figured I'd be better off if I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid of saying something that I would regret later.

"How old are you girl?" he asked me.

I didn't respond. "Answer me girl!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at me. "Crucio!" he shouted as I shrieked in pain.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. How old are you?"

I closed my eyes, "6-16." I stammered.

"Ah, what a wonderful age." He muttered. "Now, Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

I was curious now. Why on earth would he be asking if I had a boyfriend or not. It wasn't making any sense to me.

"Crucio!" he said again.

I doubled over in pain. "Yes." I panted.

"Ah, and what is the boy's name?"

I wasn't going to tell him that. I was even more afraid that if I told him James' name that he would search for James and kill him.

"Answer me when I tell you to speak!" he shouted.

I shook my head and kept my mouth shut tight.

"Crucio!" he shouted again.

The spell was excruciating, though I doubted if he cared at all. I stayed silent.

"Answer me girl!"

"No!" I yelled.

Lucius walked up to me and slapped me hard on the face. "Answer him when he asks you a question."

I shook my head. Lucius slapped me again. "That's enough!" Snape cut in. "There's no need to hurt her." He said.

"Hush up boy!" Lucius told Snape.

"Does Severus Snape have feelings for this girl?" ithe Dark Lord asked. Severus didn't answer him. "Ah, but I think he does." He laughed. "Lucius, tie the boy up."

"But my Lord, he's on our side." Lucius cut in.

"I don't care! The boy is in love with her, and he might try and set her free."

Lucius bowed his head. "As you wish my lord."

I watched sadly as Lucius Malfoy dragged Snape over to a nearby tree.

_Why was I feeling sorry for him? _I wondered. I hated Snapes guts, but I couldn't help but feel in awe for him right now. He just tried to save me from Malfoy. That was so sweet of him. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I should not be thinking about Snape, I should be thinking about James. I told myself.

James POV

I was so lost. I didn't have a clue as to where I was, but I didn't care about that. The only thing that kept me going was Lily and the fact the she was in danger and possibly hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 9**

**James' POV**

I didn't have any luck finding Lily. I searched for two days straight, without eating and without sleeping. I was heading back to Hogwarts in dismay. What if I never found her? What if she's been hurt? What if she's all alone? I thought to myself. These thoughts kept nagging at my brain; I tried to tell them to go away and that I would indeed find Lily and that she was indeed okay, though there were times when the thoughts just stuck in my brain; like now.

I was walking up the path towards the school when I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye. Sirius, I wondered to myself. "Sirius?" I shouted in hopes that he would hear me. It appeared that he had. He was standing behind a tree just a few feet away from me. "Sirius, what in bloody hell are you doing down here?" I asked him curiously.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Answer me you bloody fool!" I yelled. "You were following me weren't you?" I asked when it looked like he wasn't going to respond.

He nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, I was. Please don't be mad at me James."

"Don't be mad at you? I told you not to follow me." I reminded him.

"I know man, I'm sorry, but Remus and I were worried not only for you, but for Lily as well. We had to go after you.

"We?" I asked looking around to find Remus. "Where's Remus?"

"I sent him back to the school yesterday. I figured there wasn't any sense in both of us getting caught. I really am sorry James, but like I said, I couldn't let you go off alone."

I nodded my head. "It's okay Sirius. I just didn't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"I know, James, and I really don't care if I get in trouble. I want to help you."

"Alright," I told him. "you can come with me the next time we go looking for Lily. Though for now I think we shouldn't look for her for a few days because the teachers are going to be suspicious of our disappearances."

"Yeah, but James, I think we should tell a teacher about Lily. Maybe they can help us find her faster?" he suggested.

I shook my head. "No, Sirius, we can't tell a teacher." I said stubbornly.

"You're so stubborn James." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I know."

We had made it back to the school without being detected by a teacher, thankfully. Remus spotted us as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room. "James!" he shouted as he ran to give me a slap on the back. "I was so worried about you."

"Remus be quiet." I told him as I pulled him off me. "The whole school will hear you."

He backed down. "Ah, right, sorry mate. I forgot."

I nodded to him. "Let's go up to the boy's dormitory so we can talk without being overheard." I gestured as we made our way to the dormitory.

"Did you have any luck?" Remus asked as we were safely confined in the four corners or our room.

I shook my head in despair. "None at all. I couldn't even find any sign of tracks anywhere, which means they had to have flown off on brooms."

"See, I told you they were probably out of the country." Remus interjected.

"Shut up, Remus!" I spat at him. "They are still in this country. They have to be." I said more quietly.

"James, you have to face it. They might not be." Sirius cut in. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't believe it. My Lily still had to be in this country, otherwise, we will never find her.

"I can't talk about this anymore." I said as I threw myself down on my bed and slammed my pillow on top of my head, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

"Alright, James," Sirius said. "We'll leave you to your thoughts. We want you to know that we are here for you if you need anything." He said as he placed a comforting hand on my back. "We're going to go down to dinner. Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"No." I muttered. "I just want to be left alone."

"Okay then." Sirius said as he and Remus walked quietly out of the room.

I don't know why I was feeling so gloomy all of a sudden, but maybe it was because of the fact that maybe Remus was right. Maybe Lily was out of the country.

I actually slept really well that night. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was so tired, that as soon as Remus and Sirius left the room I was out like a light.

I woke up refreshed and ready to start a brand new day. Little did I know that this day was going to be one of the crappiest days that I had ever had.

I walked down the stairs and was headed to the great hall for breakfast when I ran into Professor McGonagall. "Watch yourself James." She told me as she made her way into the great hall. She froze in her tracks and turned around. "Where were you yesterday, by the way?" she asked curiously. "I don't recall you being in class."

I sighed trying to prepare myself for a good lie. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so I stayed in bed all day." I told her.

She didn't seem to believe my answer. "I'm sorry to hear you were under the weather yesterday. Are you feeling well today?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure." I told her, which was true. "I think I still feel slightly ill, but I was kind of hungry so I wanted to get a bite to eat."

She nodded her head. "Okay Potter. I'll believe that story for now, but I know you're up to something." She said as she ambled on to the teachers table.

I exhaled as Sirius and Remus caught up with me. "Whew," I told them. "that was a close one."

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall nearly caught me, but I was able to make up a lie about being ill."

Remus' face dropped. "What's wrong Remus?" I asked curiously.

"Why'd you say that?" he asked me.

"Say what?" I wondered.

"Say that you were ill and in bed." He said, still shaking his head.

"Remus will you please just tell me what's wrong." I shouted.

"Well," he gulped. "yesterday, while you were still looking for Lily, Professor McGonagall came up to the room." He took a deep breath. "She was looking for you because you didn't show up for transfigurations, and I guess she was worried because you never have missed a day in your life." He paused.

"Go on Remus." I encouraged him.

"So, she knows you were out of the castle yesterday. And so now you told her a little lie that you were ill."

I put my hand up to my head. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier Remus?" I asked. "You should have told me!" I hissed at him, wishing I could shout, but having to speak at a whisper.

"You didn't ask James." He whispered defensively.

"You're right, I didn't. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized. "Now what am I going to do?" I asked. The boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry mate, can't help you there." Sirius said. "You kind of got yourself in this one, you have to get yourself out of it."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well I supposed we should hurry up, eat breakfast and head over to class before we get into anymore trouble."


	10. Chapter 10

The Adventures of Lily Evans and James Potter

Chapter 8

James POV

It was still dark as I stepped outside into the cold morning. I'm glad I thought to bring a coat because it sure was cold. I took a deep breath and marched down the path towards Hogsmede. I was going to start looking at the same spot where we left off. I mounted my broom and zoomed off towards the woods.

Sirius POV

I woke up early that morning. It was 7:00, I wanted to get a good breakfast before we headed out that morning. We were going to need our strength.

I opened my eyes and looked over towards James's bed. That's when I realized he wasn't there. I sprang up out of my bed.

"Remus, Remus wake up." I shouted shaking his shoulders.

"Alright alright, I'm up." He mumbled sleepily.

"Come on hurry up and get dressed, James left already." I told him.

Remus looked over at James's bed. "Hey, there's a note on his pillow." He said as he jumped up and picked up the note.

"What's it say? I said as I tried to grab it out of his hands.

"Wait, just let me read it!" he shouted.

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you, but I have left to go and find Lily myself. I know you both wanted to help me find her, but it's really better this way, for both you and me. I'm sorry Remus for making you wake up at 8:00, well you can go back to sleep now since I don't need you. Please don't try and come after me. And please, please, please don't tell a teacher. I'll be back when I find Lily. She is my life, she is like the air I breathe. I have to find her._

_Thanks for understanding,_

_James_

Remus folded the letter. "So he left without us then?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's only one way to find out. Let's try to find him." I said as I pulled a shirt over my head.

Remus and I raced out of the room and into the Great Hall. "Remus, Sirius, slow down!" Professor McGonagall shouted as we nearly ran into her.

"Sorry Professor, have you by any chance seen James?" I asked her curiously.

"I have not." She said. "Is there a problem?" she asked

I shook my head. "No, ma'am." I said as I pulled Remus outside.

"Okay, so he's definitely gone off to find Lily."

"So we should go after him then?" Remus asked.

I shook my head. "He told us not to go after him,"

"But Sirius, he's our friend. What if something happens to him?" Remus asked me.

I sighed. "Alright, we can go, but if he catches us we're going to be dead meat."

"Yeah, but I can't bear the thought of James going off alone when we don't know if something bad will happen to him or not."

"Alright, let's go." I told him as we walked down the path away from Hogwarts.

Lily's POV

I was tied up against a tree. I was also starving because I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before.

"Please, just let me go." I said to Lucius.

Lucius just shook his head and kicked my leg. "No, now be quiet or we'll gag you again."

I nodded my head. Oh, I wish James would hurry up and find me. I was scared and hungry and tired and really had to go to the bathroom.

_Okay Lily calm down._ I told myself.

_Everything is going to be okay,_ I thought as tears started flowing rapidly down my face.

"Lily?" someone asked. I turned my head around. It was Snape.

"What do you want, you evil git!" I spat at him.

"Lily, please-" He started.

"I don't want to hear it." I interrupted.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to do this, but the Dark Lord made me."

"Who is this Dark Lord?" I asked, curiousity leaking through my fury.

Snape shook his head. "I'm sorry Lily, but I can't tell you anything about the Dark Lord right now. He forbids it."

I turned my head in disgust. "Lily, you have to believe in me, that I didn't want to do this."

"Save your breath Snape, I want nothing to do you with you." I told him.

He nodded his head sadly and walked away. I missed James, Even though we had only been dating for a couple of months I felt like I had known him forever.

A branch snapped to the right of me. I whipped my head around, eyes wide with terror. I was hoping it was James coming to my rescue, but I was wrong. It was another man. He was about the same height as Lucius, maybe a little taller, he wore a dark cloak and he brought about a creepy presence with him. I shuddered as he drew nearer.

_This must be the Dark Lord._ I thought to myself.

He paused a few feet away from me. "So, this is the girl?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." Lucius replied.

"And what is her name?" he asked.

"Lily Evans, sir."

He walked closer to me. "My, my, my. You really are a pretty little thing aren't you?" he said.

I didn't respond to him. I figured I'd be better off if I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid of saying something that I would regret later.

"How old are you girl?" he asked me.

I didn't respond. "Answer me girl!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at me. "Crucio!" he shouted as I shrieked in pain.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. How old are you?"

I closed my eyes, "6-16." I stammered.

"Ah, what a wonderful age." He muttered. "Now, Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me.

I was curious now. Why on earth would he be asking if I had a boyfriend or not. It wasn't making any sense to me.

"Crucio!" he said again.

I doubled over in pain. "Yes." I panted.

"Ah, and what is the boy's name?"

I wasn't going to tell him that. I was even more afraid that if I told him James' name that he would search for James and kill him.

"Answer me when I tell you to speak!" he shouted.

I shook my head and kept my mouth shut tight.

"Crucio!" he shouted again.

The spell was excruciating, though I doubted if he cared at all. I stayed silent.

"Answer me girl!"

"No!" I yelled.

Lucius walked up to me and slapped me hard on the face. "Answer him when he asks you a question."

I shook my head. Lucius slapped me again. "That's enough!" Snape cut in. "There's no need to hurt her." He said.

"Hush up boy!" Lucius told Snape.

"Does Severus Snape have feelings for this girl?" ithe Dark Lord asked. Severus didn't answer him. "Ah, but I think he does." He laughed. "Lucius, tie the boy up."

"But my Lord, he's on our side." Lucius cut in.

"I don't care! The boy is in love with her, and he might try and set her free."

Lucius bowed his head. "As you wish my lord."

I watched sadly as Lucius Malfoy dragged Snape over to a nearby tree.

_Why was I feeling sorry for him? _I wondered. I hated Snapes guts, but I couldn't help but feel in awe for him right now. He just tried to save me from Malfoy. That was so sweet of him. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts. I should not be thinking about Snape, I should be thinking about James. I told myself.

James POV

I was so lost. I didn't have a clue as to where I was, but I didn't care about that. The only thing that kept me going was Lily and the fact the she was in danger and possibly hurt.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 9**

**James' POV**

I didn't have any luck finding Lily. I searched for two days straight, without eating and without sleeping. I was heading back to Hogwarts in dismay. What if I never found her? What if she's been hurt? What if she's all alone? I thought to myself. These thoughts kept nagging at my brain; I tried to tell them to go away and that I would indeed find Lily and that she was indeed okay, though there were times when the thoughts just stuck in my brain; like now.

I was walking up the path towards the school when I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye. Sirius, I wondered to myself. "Sirius?" I shouted in hopes that he would hear me. It appeared that he had. He was standing behind a tree just a few feet away from me. "Sirius, what in bloody hell are you doing down here?" I asked him curiously.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Answer me you bloody fool!" I yelled. "You were following me weren't you?" I asked when it looked like he wasn't going to respond.

He nodded his head sadly. "Yeah, I was. Please don't be mad at me James."

"Don't be mad at you? I told you not to follow me." I reminded him.

"I know man, I'm sorry, but Remus and I were worried not only for you, but for Lily as well. We had to go after you.

"We?" I asked looking around to find Remus. "Where's Remus?"

"I sent him back to the school yesterday. I figured there wasn't any sense in both of us getting caught. I really am sorry James, but like I said, I couldn't let you go off alone."

I nodded my head. "It's okay Sirius. I just didn't want you to get in trouble on my account."

"I know, James, and I really don't care if I get in trouble. I want to help you."

"Alright," I told him. "you can come with me the next time we go looking for Lily. Though for now I think we shouldn't look for her for a few days because the teachers are going to be suspicious of our disappearances."

"Yeah, but James, I think we should tell a teacher about Lily. Maybe they can help us find her faster?" he suggested.

I shook my head. "No, Sirius, we can't tell a teacher." I said stubbornly.

"You're so stubborn James." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I know."

We had made it back to the school without being detected by a teacher, thankfully. Remus spotted us as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room. "James!" he shouted as he ran to give me a slap on the back. "I was so worried about you."

"Remus be quiet." I told him as I pulled him off me. "The whole school will hear you."

He backed down. "Ah, right, sorry mate. I forgot."

I nodded to him. "Let's go up to the boy's dormitory so we can talk without being overheard." I gestured as we made our way to the dormitory.

"Did you have any luck?" Remus asked as we were safely confined in the four corners or our room.

I shook my head in despair. "None at all. I couldn't even find any sign of tracks anywhere, which means they had to have flown off on brooms."

"See, I told you they were probably out of the country." Remus interjected.

"Shut up, Remus!" I spat at him. "They are still in this country. They have to be." I said more quietly.

"James, you have to face it. They might not be." Sirius cut in. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't believe it. My Lily still had to be in this country, otherwise, we will never find her.

"I can't talk about this anymore." I said as I threw myself down on my bed and slammed my pillow on top of my head, hoping to get some peace and quiet.

"Alright, James," Sirius said. "We'll leave you to your thoughts. We want you to know that we are here for you if you need anything." He said as he placed a comforting hand on my back. "We're going to go down to dinner. Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"No." I muttered. "I just want to be left alone."

"Okay then." Sirius said as he and Remus walked quietly out of the room.

I don't know why I was feeling so gloomy all of a sudden, but maybe it was because of the fact that maybe Remus was right. Maybe Lily was out of the country.

I actually slept really well that night. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was so tired, that as soon as Remus and Sirius left the room I was out like a light.

I woke up refreshed and ready to start a brand new day. Little did I know that this day was going to be one of the crappiest days that I had ever had.

I walked down the stairs and was headed to the great hall for breakfast when I ran into Professor McGonagall. "Watch yourself James." She told me as she made her way into the great hall. She froze in her tracks and turned around. "Where were you yesterday, by the way?" she asked curiously. "I don't recall you being in class."

I sighed trying to prepare myself for a good lie. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday, so I stayed in bed all day." I told her.

She didn't seem to believe my answer. "I'm sorry to hear you were under the weather yesterday. Are you feeling well today?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure." I told her, which was true. "I think I still feel slightly ill, but I was kind of hungry so I wanted to get a bite to eat."

She nodded her head. "Okay Potter. I'll believe that story for now, but I know you're up to something." She said as she ambled on to the teachers table.

I exhaled as Sirius and Remus caught up with me. "Whew," I told them. "that was a close one."

"What happened?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall nearly caught me, but I was able to make up a lie about being ill."

Remus' face dropped. "What's wrong Remus?" I asked curiously.

"Why'd you say that?" he asked me.

"Say what?" I wondered.

"Say that you were ill and in bed." He said, still shaking his head.

"Remus will you please just tell me what's wrong." I shouted.

"Well," he gulped. "yesterday, while you were still looking for Lily, Professor McGonagall came up to the room." He took a deep breath. "She was looking for you because you didn't show up for transfigurations, and I guess she was worried because you never have missed a day in your life." He paused.

"Go on Remus." I encouraged him.

"So, she knows you were out of the castle yesterday. And so now you told her a little lie that you were ill."

I put my hand up to my head. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier Remus?" I asked. "You should have told me!" I hissed at him, wishing I could shout, but having to speak at a whisper.

"You didn't ask James." He whispered defensively.

"You're right, I didn't. I'm sorry for yelling at you." I apologized. "Now what am I going to do?" I asked. The boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sorry mate, can't help you there." Sirius said. "You kind of got yourself in this one, you have to get yourself out of it."

I sighed and nodded in agreement. "Well I supposed we should hurry up, eat breakfast and head over to class before we get into anymore trouble."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**Chapter 10**

**James' POV**

That day kept on getting worse and worse after the little encounter with Professor McGonagall. People kept on saying little things about my disappearance. I was getting really worried that I was going to get in trouble for leaving the school for two days; however, no one ratted me out, so for now, I was off the hook.

I kept trying to track Peter down, to see if he by any chance knew where Lily was being held. After all, it seemed like he was in contact with Snape. I didn't have any luck finding Peter. There would be, on occasions, times where I would spot him, but he would run off before I could catch him.

I was about ready to call it quits and give up on finding Peter when luck came my way. He was standing in the corner of the common room talking to one of his friends with his back turned towards me.

_This is perfect_, I thought to myself as I crept up towards Peter.

Peter's friend saw me sneaking up behind him, but I told him to keep quiet with my eyes. I reached Peter and wrapped my arms around him tightly so he couldn't escape. "Ha!" I shouted. "I got you."

"Let me go, Potter!" he yelled. "I'll scream if you don't release me."

"I just want to talk to you in private Peter." I told him. "Please, just can you cooperate with me?"

He dropped his head. "Fine, what do you want." He said grudgingly.

"You know where Lily is, don't you?" I asked. "Don't you!" I shouted when he didn't respond.

There was still no response so I dragged Peter by the arm and up the stairs. I pulled my wand out. "Tell me where Lily is now!"

"You're not allowed to use magic outside of classes." Peter reminded me.

"I don't care." I told him. "I will use magic if you don't tell me where Lily is." I raised my wand and pointed it towards his head. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Lily?"

Before I was able to do anything else, the door burst open. I whipped my head around to see who it was. "Professor McGonagall?" I asked surprised by the fact that she was in a boy's dormitory.

"Mr. Potter, what in heaven's name are you doing?" she asked me as she glanced curiously at my wand pointing at Peter's head.

"I, uh, nothing." I stammered as I quickly lowered my wand and placed it back in my pocket.

"Tell me the truth, Mr. Potter." She demanded. "I heard you ask where Lily was." She noted.

I nodded my head. I had no choice but to tell her now. "Lily is missing, Professor."

Professor McGonagall crossed her eyes in confusion. "Missing, what do you mean missing?"

"You haven't noticed her absence from school over the past few days?" I asked.

She nodded her head in remembrance. "Yes, actually I have. I was getting worried about Lily, because I hadn't seen her in the past few days. She's missed four classes."

I nodded my head. "Yes, that's because Snape kidnapped her."

"Snape?" she asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes, Severus was mad because Lily dumped him. She and I have been dating for awhile now, and Snape was jealous, so he thought it would be funny to play a trick on us and kidnap her."

"This is very serious, Mr. Potter. Why didn't you tell one of the teachers immediately?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess it was because I was afraid that you would blame her kidnapping on me."

"Why on earth would we do that?"

Again I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It was stupid of me to not tell you, I'm sorry." I apologized as tears started falling down my face.

"It's alright, James. Please, don't cry. I will call a meeting with the other teachers and the aurors and we will find Lily Evans." She said as she gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"Thank you, Professor." I sniffed.

"Why don't you run along and take a break from studying." She suggested as she left the room.

Peter quickly followed her out, but I grabbed his arm before he went very far. "As for you Peter, I will be watching you, so you better be careful." I told him as he jerked his arm away and ran down the stairs and out of the common room.

I skipped down to the main room where Remus and Sirius were waiting for me. They both had worried expressions on their faces. "What happened?" asked Sirius. "We saw McGonagall storm up to the room. We were going to warn you, but she was to quick for us."

"It's alright guys, I told her the truth. She cornered me, and I had no choice but to tell her. I sighed. "It would have happened sooner or later anyway.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, so you didn't get in trouble?" he wondered.

"No, though I thought for sure I was a goner, because she barged in when I had my wand pointed at Peter. Thankfully she didn't yell at me for that."

"Well, at least we'll have more help looking for Lily." Remus said.

I nodded in agreement. "True true, McGonagall even said that she would call a meeting with the teacher and the Aurors, to come up with a plan to help find Lily."

The meeting dispersed after that, and we all went are own separate ways. I have to admit that I was feeling slightly better about having other people help look for Lily. She would be found faster.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters**

**Chapter 11**

**James' Pov**

Things began to look better for me and for Lily as well. Instead of just three people looking for Lily, all the teachers were involved in the search party.

Professor Dumbledore called me up to his study and wanted to discuss what I knew about Lily's kidnapping. "Where exactly was Lily kidnapped?" Dumbledore asked.

"We were on the trail towards Hogsmede, we weren't quite halfway there yet, when two people came and stopped us." I paused.

"Go on." Dumbledore said.

"I tried to help Lily, but they said that if I tried to fight they would kill me."

Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "I see. And you have no idea where they have taken her?"

I shook my head sadly. "None at all, sir." I replied.

"I asked you to come up here today, because I am instigating a search party for Lily and I thought perhaps you might want to come along."

My eyes widened at the thought of it. "Really sir, you'd let me go along?"

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes, that is if you think you're up to it."

"Yes, sir, I know I am!" I shouted.

"I have written a note to your teachers saying that you will be missing school for awhile, however, when we return you will go straight back to your studies. Is that understood?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, sir."

"Now, I want you to go pack a few things, some warm clothes and some food. We might be gone awhile."

"Yes, sir, I'll start packing right away." I told him as I stood up from my chair.

"James, just make sure you're reading by eleven tonight."

"Of course, I'll be ready." I said as I ran out of the room and straight to the boy's dormitory.

"Password" the portrait sang.

"Gum drop." I shouted and the portrait swung open.

I raced into the common room and up the stairs to start packing.

"What's going on, James?" Sirius asked as I pulled a satchel from under my bed.

"Dumbledore is throwing a search party for Lily tonight, and he wants me to go with them." I said.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Awe man, that's awesome!" he shouted. "When are you leaving?"

"At eleven." I told him.

"I want to come to." He said.

I shook my head. "Dumbledore didn't say anything about you coming with. You should stay here, and watch over the others."

Sirius looked angry. "Watch the others? You think I need to watch the others?"

I sighed. "Sirius, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that with Professor Dumbledore gone that things might start to happen, and I thought that you would watch over them."

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'm going with you."

"Sirius, you can't. You'll be spotted."

"I'll use your invisibility cloak."

"No, Sirius, that's out of the question." I said as I found my cloak and stuffed it in my bag before he could even think about taking it. "Besides, I'm taking it with me."

"Please James, please let me go with you." He begged.

"For the last time Sirius, I don't have permission to let you come with. If you want to go you have to ask Dumbledore yourself." I told him.

Sirius didn't look to happy at that. He stood up and walked out the room. As soon as he was gone I went back to my packing. I wanted to make sure that I was ready in time. I did not want to be left behind.

X

X

It was ten till eleven and I was waiting outside the school to leave with Professor Dumbledore. There were several people waiting with us, I didn't know any of them. Professor Dumbledore introduced me to them, there was a man who was the prime minister, I don't remember his name, there was a man whom he called "Mad-eye" moody, I personally thought that he was weird and scary, and there was also a man named Ted Tonks.

Dumbledore had told Sirius that he couldn't go with us, and he was watching sourly from the door. I felt bad for Sirius, but it wasn't my place to tell him that he could come with us to look for Lily. I told him that I would make it up to him somehow when I got back.

At exactly eleven o'clock we mounted our brooms and zoomed off into the cool night air.

**Lily POV**

I was still bound to the tree; blood was oozing from my nose. Snape was bound to the tree opposite of me and he kept bugging me. "Lily, are you alright?" he whispered so that Lucius and Voldemort wouldn't hear him. I didn't answer him, I was still mad at him for kidnapping me. "Please, Lily, please answer me." He begged.

I slowly lifted my bloody head. "What do you want, Snape?" I asked and winced in pain. Lucius and Voldemort had questioned me about James, and beat me when I didn't respond.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He wondered

"And since when would you care if I was okay or not?" I asked curiously.

"I've always cared, Lily, more than you'll ever know."

I looked in Snape's eyes. "What are you saying?" I asked

"That I still love you Lily." He whispered so I could barely hear him.

I shook my head in shock. "You still love me?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yes, Lily, I do."

"If you loved me, then why would you kidnap me?" I asked, just slightly confused.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Lily. I guess I was jealous of Potter."

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Yes, Jealous. He had what I couldn't get."

"And what was that?"

"You." He whispered and turned his head.

I couldn't believe it. Snape still had feelings for me. I thought he hated me, but maybe he didn't hate me at all. However, he is a few months to late; I'm madly in love with James.

"I'm sorry Sev," I used the nickname I had given him. "but I love James."

Sev's face fell. "Can we be friends?" I suggested.

Again, Sev shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see how we can."

"Why not?" I wondered.

"I don't know, I just don't. Can we change the subject?" he asked.

"Change the subject? You're the one who brought it up." I reminded him.

"Please?" he asked sadly.

"Alright." I said and shut my mouth after that.

**AN—Thanks for the reviews guys. And thanks to TinkerBella24Gerf and RaNdOmGeEK for letting me know about the errors. Another chapter coming up soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12**

**James' POV**

We had been searching all day and all night with no luck. Dumbledore was thinking about calling it quits for the day when I heard some quiet whispers in the woods. "Professor," I whispered. He didn't hear me at first. "Professor!" I called more loudly.

Professor Dumbledore turned to look at me. "What is it James?" he asked.

My head was tilted trying to tune out everyone, yearning to hear the voices again. "Well, boy." He said.

"Those voices," I started. "do you hear them?"

Dumbledore looked around. "Voices?" he asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yes, over there in the woods. I hear them."

Dumbledore held his hands out to be quiet; silence fell. "Follow me everyone." He gestured as he crept deeper into the woods.

"Sir, you don't think-"

"Shhh." He cut me off.

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods as the voices became clearer. I could hear what they were talking about. "As soon as we find out who this James boy is, we'll kill the girl." The man said.

I looked at Dumbledore in horror. "Lily." I mouthed.

He nodded his hand and put his finger to his lips.

"Do we have to kill the girl?" another man asked.

"Yes, the girl knows too much." The first man stated. "Alright, I'll go ask her one more time about this James boy. And if she doesn't answer me I want you to kill her. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord." The man agreed.

"Wake up girl!" said the first man.

I heard a hand slap someone's face. Lily cried in pain. "I said wake up!" he shouted. Lily moaned. "That's better. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Where does this James Potter live?" there was silence. "Answer me girl." Lily didn't respond. "Maybe this will loosen your tongue. Remember this? Crutio!" he shouted and Lily shrieked in agony.

I jumped in my place, but Dumbledore kept a firm grip on me. "Sir, he's hurting her." I whispered.

"Just wait, James." He demanded.

"Where does James live?" the man continued asking. "Do you like being tortured?" he asked. "Crutio!" Lily shrieked in pain again. Then there was silence.

"Sir!" I panicked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Now!" he shouted.

We jumped out of the trees into their hideout. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted as I pointed my wand to the man nearest Lily.

"And who might this be?" he asked me as he bent to pick up his wand.

I wasn't afraid of him; I was going to tell him my name. "James Potter!" I spat.

"Ah, so this is James." He wondered. "You're Lily's boyfriend, are you not?"

"I am. And proud of it!" I stated proudly.

The man lifted his arm and aimed his wand at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Tom." Dumbledore said from behind.

Tom froze in fear. "Yes, I know who you are."

"No, you can't. No one knows who I am." He panicked.

"Well, that you're wrong of I can assure you. Now, put your wand down, Tom. There's no need to harm the boy."

Before I knew it Tom was mouthing a word that I couldn't understand. I was shooting backward and landed hard on the ground.

"We are going to bring you in Tom." Dumbledore said.

"Ha, Ha!" Tom shouted. "You won't be able to catch me." He stated as he turned to run away. "Accio broom!" his broom came soaring in. "And by the way, my name is Lord Voldemort." He shouted as he flew away.

Dumbledore stood there for a few minutes and then realized what he was here for. He turned around and ran towards me. "James, Are you alright?" he asked as he helped me up.

"I think so." I said; more stunned than anything. "Where's Lily?" I asked as I glanced around. As I was searching I caught a glimpse of something bound to the tree. I gasped in horror. "Lily!" I shouted as I ran toward her.

Lily looked terrible. Her face was bloodied and bruised, and her eyes were closed. "Lily?" I asked again, caressing her hair. "Sir, she's over here!" I shouted toward Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and the other men came running towards me. "Is she alright?" Dumbledore asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. She's not waking up." I said, still caressing her hair.

"Is she okay?" a quiet voice asked.

I turned around to see who it was. "You!" I shouted in disgust. "Don't come near her!"

"James, there will be no need for that tone of voice." Dumbledore told me.

"But sir, he's the one who kidnapped her." I tried to explain.

"I didn't mean to." Snape whispered. "You have no idea what kind of power Lord Voldemort has on someone." He explained. "I really didn't mean to kidnap her."

"Ha!" I laughed.

"I swear, I didn't mean it. I-I love her." He stammered.

I whipped my head around to look Snape in the eye. "Don't you dare say you love her! If you loved her you wouldn't have done this. You will never have her!" I shouted in anger.

"James, please, do not speak to Severus in that tone of voice." Dumbledore said firmly. "Severus, I'll deal with you when we get back to the school, but for now we must get Miss Evans to the hospital."

I nodded my head as he tried to take her from me. "No!" I shouted. "She will not leave my side."

"James, please, not a fit." Dumbledore said. "It will be easier if I take her."

I shook my head. "I do not care, sir. Please?" I begged. "Please let her ride with me."

"Very well, James." Dumbledore agreed as I lifted Lily, who was actually quite light, to my broom.


End file.
